Change something about them
by P.N Tran
Summary: Genderswap. Oneshot Start from the beginning as a girl. Severa met Liam


**Disclaimer: Everything is belonging to the great and only J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: I started to obsess with these two. And when I found the drawing of their genderswap I knew I had to write this. I admit I haven't read the all books all I knew was from the movie, wiki, book 1, 2,3 and 5. Don't ask me how. Poor me. So I recommended if you found this awful for you taste stop reading it but if you found this interesting well gave me a review.**

* * *

Severa met him at the park. She watched him made the flower blossomed and she knew right away that he was like her, a wizard. She awkwardly stepped out of behind the tree where she was hiding. The boy wasn't noticed her as he kept smiling to his brother who was amazed by what he just done. But soon the boys turned around and the smile on the redhead's lips smaller a bit as he found a girl was standing in front of them. The girl was about their age wearing old and dirty clothes. She had long black hair that covers most of her pale face but her hooked noise was still be seen.

The girl raised her opened hand and a white flower flew out and landed on his hand. He was as amazed as his brother.

"Who are you?" He asked but it was his brother's voice he heard "Let's go, Liam" said his brother as he tried to grabbed his arm and drag him away but Liam protested "No, wait, let's me ask her" said Liam and turned facing the girl.

His brother did the same reluctantly "She just a homeless girl nothing less. Look at her filthy clothes, Liam"

Severa looked angry as she heard the boy statement "Keep saying, horse-face and you'll be regret" She stated coldly.

Liam could see the fury on his brother face but he tried to ignore it as he spoke again "My-my name is Liam Evans. What's about you? What's your name?"

Severa looked a bit surprised that the boy still wanted to talk to her but she spoke "You are a wizard" She said, ignored that fact that his brother was listening.

The boy's brother snorted "This doesn't make sent at all. Let's go, Liam or I'm telling, mom"

_(Liam didn't care much about his brother statement because he was still confused at what the girl just told him. But he followed his brother and went home leaving a very upset Severa Snpae)_

"Pete, if you want to go then I won't stop" said Liam.

"Are you believing that girl?" said Pete hearing another growled from the girl.

"Muggle" They could hear the girl murmuring.

"What was that?" Peter yelled at the girl. It sounded like she was insulting him by saying that word.

"Muggle, un-magical human being" explained the girl smirking.

Peter looked utterly confused but he just shoot her a disgusting glare "Let's go, Liam"

"Wait"

"I'm telling mom" replied Pete as he turned away from Liam "I'm telling mom" He repeated "About you-you freak" He intend to only imply on Severa but he looked at both of them.

"Pete" called Liam feeling hurt but his brother was already miles away from him.

"Ignore him" He heard the girl, Severa spoke. He couldn't help himself turn around to face her. Shouldn't he be chasing after his brother now? But he never met someone like him before. He was curious.

Severa smiled when he turned around facing her again.

"Is that true what you said?" She could hear he spoke.

"Yes" She nodded.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

"He's just jealous of you. Almost all muggle do because of it. So most of them hate magic" explained Severa trying hard not sound too heartless. Liam usually frowned whenever she sounded too heartless.

"I hoped so" Liam smiled her "So have you received your letter yet?" He changed the subject then his voice turn nervous "What if I won't receive it?"

"You are like me, Liam" said Severa, looking into his bright green eyes "You are wizard" He smiled a bit as her attempt to comfort him. He wished she smiled more or at least wouldn't hide her face behind her long black hair. He assumed that she thought she was ugly but he wanted to say she wasn't, she was pretty to him, but he was too shy to say or think about it.

"Thanks" He said small enough that only they could hear but there wasn't anyone around anyway.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

She waited for him at their usual spot. He was late today. She remembered when she left home it was nine o'clock. She supposed she had been waiting for half an hour now. She was lying on the grass, uncaring about dirtying her clothes which was already dirty. She remembered her parent's yelling at each other when she left. It happened so often that all she did before she left her house was numbly waving and a small 'Goodbye' left her lips, she knew they didn't even notice her existence.

_Where is him? _She was screaming inside. The only time when she felt calm was around him.

"Severa" She heard Liam calling out her name cheerfully. She saw the happiness on his face as he came closer. His smile was wide showing all of his perfect white teeth. Severa found something in his hand. It was a letter and so she let her lip stretching out enough to form into a smile that she rarely gave away, because she didn't want him to see her not so perfect teeth.

He hugged her "I got it, Vera, I got it"

"Happy for you" said Severa.

He let go of her. Green eyes were staring at black eyes "Professor McGonagall came to my house, today. That's why I'm late today. He told me about the wizarding world about my status, and about Hogwarts."He told her excitedly as they went to sit down. Severa smiled as she watched the boy besides her telling his story excitedly, a few chuckles escaped her mouth. Liam turned around frowning a bit but the smile was still stay on his face "What's the matter?"

"I knew you were excited when I told you about it but never had I thought you would be this excited when it happened" explain Severa.

He shrugged, smiled cheekily "What about you? Have you received it?"

Severa shook her head. Disappoint was clearly on her pale face "Well, I think the owl was tired after a long flight" Severa smile as his attempt of a joke "or maybe professor McGonagall was heading to your home, now"

"No, mother said there wouldn't be anyone to inform me about my status because I already knew"

"Oh, but I still think it was waiting you at your home" Liam stated trying to cheer the girl beside him.

"Maybe my dad had ripped it apart, that's why they fighting this morning" As the sentence left her lips, Severa regretted it immediately.

Liam looked surprised and somehow horrified. Severa cursed herself.

"I think that he thought it was our water bill or something. Don't worry, they will keep sending me letters if I didn't receive" explained Severa trying to be calm but her eyes travelled to other place except his eyes.

Liam nodded, let go of the subject that Severa clearly didn't want to discuss about. He knew they are different but he hoped that it wouldn't bother their friendship. He started to asked about the Diagon Alley and other subject at school. He invited her to come shopping with him but she declined saying that her mother would go with her.

Liam left after a few hour, said that his mother expect he came home for lunch early "My mom also wanted you to come over if you don't mind of course" asked Liam as he stood up and dusted himself.

She shook her head "I think my mother was waiting for me, too. Goodbye, then" She waved.

Suddenly, Liam pulled her into a hug "I'm glad to have you, Vera" He said between her hair.

She gasped in surprise but whispered back "Me, too, Liam"

He let go of her, smiling brightly "See you tomorrow" And he left.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

Liam's parents drove him to King Cross's station. It took a while for them to find platform 9 ¾. Severa appeared suddenly behind him."Good morning, Liam" She greeted making him jumped as he found her behind him "Don't scare me like that, Vera" Severa smiled at his reaction and his chuckles follow. They found the platform thank to Mrs Snape. His mother hugged him tightly and exchanged a few words with Mrs Snape before letting them go. Severa went first then Liam.

Holding his breath, Liam nervously ran through the barrier. His eyes opened. The place was crowded and magical as he saw flying owls, paper, pen, and a woman who just took out a really large bat from her tiny purse and gave it to her son. He smiled as he found Severa was standing next to him

After a while they found an empty compartment "Lady first" said Liam, put his hand on his chest acting like a gentleman. Severa tried not to let out of her giggle but fail as they both went in. Liam closed the door and sat opposite to Severa.

"Well, it was rare to see you giggle" said Liam.

Severa straighten herself up but her smile wasn't fade away "Well, I guess it was also rare to see you such a gentleman" She teased him smirking.

Liam pretended to laugh "Haha hah. Very funny, Vera." They laughed for a while then Liam took out a stick from his pocket, he glanced at Severa with suggesting look "Well, what're you waiting for? Take out your wand"

"Why?" Severa raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"Um… I want to see your wand. You know the only wand I had seen was mine. Beside I want us to practice some spell, together" He said added the last part quickly.

"Okay" said Severa as she awkwardly took out her wand.

"Woa" Liam couldn't help but grinning "They looked so different but so alike" He paused but continued as he thought he sound stupid "I meant, I thought wands just are the same until Mr Ollivander told me my wand was made from willow and hey, mine wasn't longer than you much" He pointed at her wand.

She was about to tell him the type of wood her wand was made of when suddenly the door burst open revealing two dark hair girls and one of them wearing glasses.

"Hello there" The girl wearing glasses spoke in a mischievous tone and the other one just smirking. They seemed no less then twelve "Ah, showing your magic, aren't you? Well, let's see what you got" She said glancing at each of them but the other girl hit her on the shoulder "Hey" She yelped. They exchanged eyes contact then the girl wearing classes rolled her eyes "Okay" She told the girl then turn facing them "Can we sit here with you?"

Severa just wanted to shake her head but it was Liam who said "Sure"

The two girls whose name was Jane Potter, the one wearing glasses with short messy jet black hair, and Spica Black, the taller one having long wavy hair, were deeply in to their discussion when suddenly Jane asked "Which house would you like to be sorted in, anyway?" The question implied everyone but Jane was looking at Severa when she asked.

Severa spoke for the first time since their appearance "Slytherin" Then she turned facing Liam "You should be in Slytherin, too, Liam" She suggested ignoring the other two girls.

Liam smiled at her prepare to speak then Jane cut him off "I want to by the brave and mighty Gryffindor" said Jane proudly "Unlike Slytherin, of course" She said coolly.

"Well, they intend to be smart and not kill themselves first" Severa stated coldly.

"At least, we died in honor and not being killed by Auror" Jane barked back, smirking as Severa's face turned darker.

"My whole family is sorted in Slytherin, you know" Spica spoke firmly and Jane turned into a shape of red but Spica just smirked "But it would be fun to look at their faces when I broke the tradition"

Jane laughed but stopped as she heard Severa's snort "What make you so sure you'll be sort in Gryffindor?" She mumbled but Jane could hear it and her face turned into an angry red.

"Shut up, you greasy hair" Jane hate when someone doubted her bravery "I'm sure the snake will take you in anyway. The lots of you are evil"

Severa growled as her face turned darker but Liam who silently followed the conversation spoke "Severa is not evil and I'm sure not everyone is evil" He stated angrily "And each of the houses has its own qualities" He stated firmly to Jane but turned to face Severa with a smile.

"You are a muggleborn, aren't you?" asked Spica and Liam nodded.

"Come one, Spica. We find another compartment" yelled Jane to her friend. Spica was hurry after Jane and they left moment later.

"They don't even remember to close the door" Liam said as he walked to his seat after he close the compartment's door "I hate her already" Liam said like it was the most unusual thing in the world "And you know how hard it was for me to hate someone, Vera" Severa smiled a bit finding how innocence Liam sounded.

"Well, I did notice, Liam" She said.

"I can't believe they just insult you like that" He said angrily "Which ever house they will be sorted in, no way I'm going to be sorted in with them"

"Well then, we are going to be sorted the same house, right?" Severa asked and Liam nodded grinning.

"Of course" He said.

After a few minute later, the door burst open revealing a woman with a trolley of candies "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"Do you want anything, Vera?" Liam asked while picking up a few candies look like bean. He looked the woman questioningly.

"It's Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans" She explained.

"Would you want some, Vera?" Liam asked again but Severa just shook her head "Well, A packet of these, please and you will eat with me, Vera" He said both to the witch and Severa. When he was about to give the witch his money, two girls ran in. Both of them were the same age as Liam and Severa. The tallest girl spoke "Madam, do you have any chocolate?"

"You meant chocolate frog" She asked.

The girl shook her head "Um... no, the muggle one"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We don't have. Maybe you would like to try Chocolate Frog?" She offered but the girl just shook her head in disappointed.

"I have a bar here" said Liam as he took a chocolate from his pocket.

"You don't have to" She declined blushing. Severa noticed a scar across the girl's face.

"Well, I just bought a packet of these so it's okay. You could have it" He smiled.

"Such a generous boy" The old witch smiled at Liam "You should accept his offer" She said.

"Thank you" said the girl.

"Well, I have to go now" The witch said goodbye and left them.

"My name is Liam Evans by the way" introduced Liam "And this Severa Snape"

"I'm Rena Lupin and this is Petra Pettigrew" She said, gestured her hand to the shorter girl standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you" said Liam smiled at Rena then Petra who was blushing after that.

"Nice to meet you, too" said Rena

"GRYFFINDOR" The sound echoed through the cheering hall and straight through Severa's heart. Her gaze followed Liam as he walked and sat at the table full with red and gold. She gulped

_It wouldn't change anything_

_It wouldn't change anything_

She was screaming in her mind while her expression was blank until she heard.

"Snape, Severa"

And she was sorted in Slytherin.

**Genderswap name: **

_Lily _as **Liam**

_Severus _as **Severa**

_Petunia _as **Peter **(I don't know that to name to give her beside this)

_James _as **Jane**

_Sirius _as **Spica **(Rowling said that the Black usually name their children after a star, and I don't like his name change into female form. It sound unrealistic)

_Remus _as **Rena**

_Peter _as **Petra**

**A/N: It's a oneshot I enjoyed writing pretty much even there are a fic I'm working on. The same old sorry if there were any grammar mistake and thank for reading.**

**In the process writing this I had gathered a few genderswap name. I don't know, I just have a feeling I might write another genderswap fic**

Regulus as Lycoris **(Regulus was name after his uncle so if he was a girl I think he would name after his aunt)**

Harry as Harriet

Ronald as Reginald

Hermione as Hermes **(Hermione is an unusual name so this was unusual) **or Herman

Fred & George as Freda & Georgia

Bellatrix as Beatrix **(Take it from Beatrix Potter because I'm out of name but it fit, right?)**

Lucius as Lucia


End file.
